


The Way You Look at Yourself 人何以堪

by jls20011425



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Bottom Original Percival Graves, M/M, Mirror Sex, No Detailed Smut To Be Found Here so Keep Scrolling for Your Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, cigarette burns, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 格林德沃把格雷夫斯帶到鏡前，逼傲羅眼睜睜看著自己被操。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Way You Look at Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640991) by [bvckybcrnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvckybcrnes/pseuds/bvckybcrnes). 



> 授權：

　　要不是太痛，這件事實在好笑。通常，帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯才是居高臨下，眾人甘願為他俯首屈膝那個。他們崇拜他，他不怪他們。帕西瓦爾受人敬仰之時，難免生出幾分自戀。

　　但是，今時不同往日。不再是旁人向帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯屈膝。不，這次是帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯 _被迫下跪_ 於人。他什麼也做不了……只能受著、看著。

　　帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯全身全心痛恨著蓋勒特•格林德沃——如今兩人不得不共用同一副身體，最令人厭惡的莫過於此，帕西瓦爾想。然而，隨後的遭遇更加不堪。格雷夫斯難以想像有什麼糟糕得過被人盜去面容頂替——這簡直是褻瀆了！

　　他裸露的雙膝刮過身下的木地板，硌得作痛，正如身上每一寸肌肉。都是格林德沃幹的好事，帕西瓦爾厭惡地低吼。

　　幾秒之前，摸上自己赤裸臀部的那雙手對帕西瓦爾來說已是糟糕至極。那時他還不用眼睜睜看著一切發生，但蓋勒特眼下舉動真正目的只有一個：他想帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯看著自己雌伏於當今世上最可怕的黑巫師身下。他想這個男人、他的囚犯，看著美麗的自己被頂著他本人漂亮臉龐的人不顧他意願強行佔有！這男人是傲羅，蓋勒特很難弄得他崩潰，可是如果頂著他本人的臉在鏡子面前強暴他也不奏效……還有什麼能呢？

　　格林德沃的手挪到帕西瓦爾頭頂，一把抓著他的頭髮向上扯。格雷夫斯會透過眼前這面骯髒的古老大鏡子見證一切。他會從頭看到尾，而現在離結束還早著呢。

　　帕西瓦爾只希望變成聾子、失去感官。也許，他希望死上幾個小時——失去知覺、事後什麼也記不起。他不想看見不想聽見更不想感受到和他有著相同臉容、聲音、雙手的人不顧他意願在鏡子面前佔有他，只為讓他看清身後發生的事。他會看見身體感受到的一切，兩者都糟糕透了。

　　他的嗓音並非發自他自己雙唇，而是格林德沃從後進入囚犯時發出的低哼。帕西瓦爾四肢趴地，手指陷進身下的木地板裡。指甲作痛，但他壓根兒不關心。現在，帕西瓦爾只希望別在蓋勒特•格林德沃面前哭出來，因為他知道黑巫師大概就是想看他掉眼淚。

　　「我聽人說，帕西瓦爾。」蓋勒特抽插間道，每次挺一下身就呼一口氣。「也許，你有點兒……自大？」

　　帕西瓦爾沒辦法回答。他忙於抵抗，不讓格林德沃達到目的。他不想向這個傢伙屈服。他一遍又一遍告訴自己永遠不能向蓋勒特•格林德沃投降，即使最終以死收場。「你說的是你自己吧，蓋勒特。」帕西瓦爾嘶聲道，在格林德沃扯起他頭髮時咬緊了牙。「我沒允許你開口，帕西。」黑巫師啐道。他狠狠一挺，逼帕西瓦爾發出淒慘的低泣。格林德沃沒忘了把他的頭扯回原位，好讓格雷夫斯看著自己一邊呻吟一邊被囚禁者強行佔有的樣子。

　　「你喜歡，對吧？」格林德沃低吼道，傾身貼近，好在帕西瓦爾耳邊呼出更多惡毒的說話。「噢，偉大的帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯，被自己的性器操著屁股操到呻吟！你可享受了，對麼，帕西？」格雷夫斯只能怒吼回應。如果蓋勒特抬頭看看鏡子，就會看見他怒目而視。臀部上的手愈滑愈下，帕西瓦爾哼著縮了縮。格林德沃伸手來到他雙腿之間，握住他的陰莖。那裡硬得教他難堪，帕西瓦爾只想狠狠捶自己襠部一拳。眼下，他只能繼續用手指抓著木地。或許，如果他像男子漢般受著，一切就會很快結束……

　　「因為我不知羞恥硬成這樣了，帕西。」蓋勒特續道。他粗暴套弄著帕西瓦爾的陰莖，弄得它在掌心跳動起來。格雷夫斯在他身下開始發熱，厭惡地嘶了一聲。他別過頭嘗試甩開蓋勒特抓著他頭髮的手，但對方握得太用力了，到頭來他只是弄痛自己。「你想為我射出來嗎，帕西瓦爾？」

　　「絕、絕不……」

　　蓋勒特再次從帕西瓦爾耳邊退開，對著鏡中的倒影露齒一笑。他的手回到男人的臀部，另一隻依然抓著對方的頭。「我有壞消息要告訴你，帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯。我可不聽你的！」說完，格林德沃加快節奏。他進出得更快，也更狠，帕西瓦爾只能在男人身下壓下哭叫聲。黑巫師笑了笑，扯起傲羅的頭逼他面向鏡子。「瞧瞧你，帕西瓦爾！這不是你最瘋狂的夢想嗎？！和自己做愛！」蓋勒特笑著繼續，臉上掛著邪惡的笑容，侵犯著格雷夫斯。帕西瓦爾的哭聲叫聲於他猶如天籟，他運用毫無疑問豐富得可怕的技巧與經驗，一直操著他。

　　 _閉上眼睛就是了，你這個白痴！_ 帕西瓦爾嘶聲道。他不想看，但遮蔽一項感官只會讓其他感官更加敏銳。觸碰會增強。聲音會增強。哪一樣他都不想。現在已經夠可怕了，那樣只會更糟。格林德沃笑了，笑聲和帕西瓦爾一模一樣。如果肚子有什麼剩下，格雷夫斯鐵定會大吐特吐。但是，他好幾天沒吃過東西了，後遺症開始出現。他無法推開格林德沃，也無法試著逃離。飢餓與睡眠剝奪害他虛弱不堪。已經持續一段日子了，但帕西瓦爾現在才明白，格林德沃相當清楚自己在做什麼。看似為了毀掉傲羅的放蕩行徑，實際上只是他遠大藍圖、長期計劃的一部份……

　　或許……這就是最後一步了，畢竟，還有什麼比在鏡前被頂著你臉容佔著你身體的人強暴更加糟糕呢？


	2. Chapter 2

　　從床上坐起來，全身濕透冷汗、性器半硬擦著睡褲內側，無不證明帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯已經變了。自從他逃離蓋勒特•格林德沃魔掌，一切就不一樣了。MACUSA不再讓他擔任部長一職。他們認為他情緒太過不穩，無法領導手下傲羅。該死，他們甚至認為他無力履行傲羅職責。眼下，帕西瓦爾困在辦公室文職裡頭，然而，當回傲羅的可能性，還是有的。

　　所有認識他的人也變了。不是 _他們_ 本人變了，而是看待格雷夫斯先生的方式、對待他的態度變了。不過，帕西瓦爾不介意。這樣有助他康復，他們沒有惡意，也沒有流露他害怕得到的同情。

　　如果今天是尋常日子，他沒有經受好幾個月折磨，這或許是個好夢——美妙的春夢。然而，並不是，帕西瓦爾為此痛恨自己。他痛恨自己被蓋勒特•格林德沃的侵犯弄到情動醒來。即便是現在，坐在床上，快要冒出眼淚，帕西瓦爾也記得夢魘每一個細節。他記得格林德沃是怎樣頂著格雷夫斯的臉操了他一遍又一遍。他記得那是什麼滋味、自己嘴中發出什麼聲音。他記得太多大多細節，每天早上醒來，傷痕只是愈來愈深。

　　情況持續，帕西瓦爾知道短期內也不會停下來了。只會愈來愈糟。

　　回歸後幾天，帕西瓦爾幾乎扔掉大屋所有鏡子。如無必要他再也不想看見自己。他只留了一面在浴室用來剃鬚和理髮。總有一天，格雷夫斯壓抑多日的心魔會擺脫枷鎖。他無能為力，他清楚因為自己一張臉而精神崩潰多麼可悲！過去，他喜愛自己的臉龐、自己的身體、自己的一切。如今……他發自內心痛恨自己的一切。

　　擺脫鏡子後，少了許久掙扎，但一切還是不一樣了，再也不會回復原狀。帕西瓦爾必須學會接受現實。他需要一點時間，但或許終有一日他會復原。或許……

 

* * *

 

　　總有一天，情況好轉，他如此堅信。夢魘持續，但帕西瓦爾學會應對。就像受到的其他傷害一樣，他學會接受。這是唯一的出路，這種應對機制也比較健康，勝過利多於弊的抽煙酗酒。他還未想過自殘——除了把香煙按熄在皮膚上——或許是因為他不用再常常看到自己的臉。周圍沒鏡子讓他不用面對他正努力忘記的恐怖畫面，但當他必須看進鏡子裡……

　　發生在工作的時候。帕西瓦爾昨晚睡得很差，一晚發了太多噩夢。可是，如果他想恢復傲羅的職位就不能懈怠。他想盡快復職，因為主席塞給他的那些沉悶辦公室工作和格林德沃藏身處那漆黑的四壁一樣，快要把他逼瘋。它沒能讓他足夠忙碌，他要求獲指派更有趣更重要的任務，卻一直被拒絕。他還不適合。

　　其他的更不適合帕西瓦爾。他知道自己得休息一下，決定前去最近的洗手間。解決完後，他決定抽根煙。很少人在MACUSA總部吸煙——不能在工作範圍吸煙是不成文規定。

　　帕西瓦爾點起香煙，倚在旁邊的瓷磚牆上。他視線徘徊不定。他只是需要有些東西看著，對吧？閉上雙眼或許會造成他竭力避免的後果。他需要遠離蹩腳的辦公室工作，喘上口氣。它令他慢慢窒息，就像格林德沃讓他承受的折磨。有一刻，帕西瓦爾考慮再要求一次轉職，哪怕只是換個工作地點。比起孤零零關在辦公室裡頭著，有人陪著有助於他。

　　煙霧升起，他目光順著看去。霧散了後，帕西瓦爾就看著香煙燃燒的那端，無聲再抽一口。洗手間裡只有他，但他不是唯一一個會過來抽煙的。如果有人撞見他，也只會簡單點點頭帶著理解的神情離開。他們也不能怪他。帕西瓦爾•格雷夫斯的人生不能再稱之為安逸。

　　抽完那根煙後，格雷夫斯把它嘶一聲捂熄在掌心裡。他知道會痛，但他不在乎。有時候，通過這些事，他可以告訴自己一切都是真的，不是噩夢。之前的疤痕上又添新痕，還燒開了正在癒合的燒傷創口。但是他真的不在乎。如果他真的想，他可以用魔杖治癒，他和人有約時就會這樣做——只有當他需要藏起傷害，展現堅強穩重一面的時候。若然一切順利，他今晚會治好它們。那樣的話，他明天就可以踏進主席辦公室申請恢復傲羅職位。

　　捏熄香煙後，帕西瓦爾走近洗手盤。他掌心在流血，他想洗走傷口的灰才包上隨身攜帶的紙巾。如果有人問起，他就說是昨晚準備晚餐時弄傷手。

　　然而，每個洗手盤都有一面鏡。帕西瓦爾知道這一點，他得極其艱難地一遍又一遍提醒自己不要抬頭看。他不能、不該抬頭看。不過是自己的臉，曾經，他站在洗手間這裡的原因截然不同。他會在休息時審視自己的臉、整理好頭髮和領帶。他會確保自己看上去完美——毫無瑕疵。現在……他甚至不 _敢_ 直視自己。感覺到思緒再次向深淵墮去，格雷夫斯深深吸了口氣，隨即一嘆，疲憊地扭了扭頭。

　　他的目光對上鏡像。冷冰冰的，讓他背脊一陣同樣冰冷的顫慄。帕西瓦爾瞬間僵住。水龍頭滴水的聲音消失了，在格雷夫斯直視自己的時候完全靜止。腦海閃過記憶片段，留下刺痛。太多太多的記憶讓帕西瓦爾眨眼間頭痛欲裂。他低喘一聲迅速望回洗手盤的水裡。他甚至不太知道剛才發生什麼事，但準沒好事。——感覺不對勁。

　　格雷夫斯潑了點水到臉上，用衣袖擦緊，讓頭腦回復清醒。摺好衣袖後他的目光馬上從鏡子移開。他不能望過去。太快了，他還是沒忘懷。雙眼緊閉，帕西瓦爾垂下頭，靠回櫃檯上。他一臂橫在胸前，另一隻手拇指與食指揉著眉頭，然後捏了捏鼻樑，煩惱地嘆氣。

　　或許，他明天該請假，而是不是再次申請復職，回到MACUSA的傲羅當中。剛剛被自己的鏡像嚇到後，帕西瓦爾明白自己離康復還有很遠，遠不是時候重回崗位。

　　畢竟，連直視自己都不敢，又算哪門子的傲羅呢？


End file.
